


Who Am I, Villain or just me

by Animegirl1152



Category: Based off of the vampire dairies: Supernatural: My hero Academia
Genre: All of these are oc's, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Crazy, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fighting over one girl, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting high, Idiots, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Rule breaker, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, You go to school in Japan and a hero school even though your a villain, Your 15, bad girl, crackheads, tw's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1152/pseuds/Animegirl1152
Summary: My name is Teddy well my actual name is Ash but I got the nickname from Marco. I’m 15 years old and I'm a villain. Let me explain. There are heroes and villains. There is a hero organization and a villain organization. The villain organization is full of people who are unwanted, treated badly, don’t fit in, and people with a rough past. For me, it’s all of these things. My parents were abusive, I was bullied in school, I never fit in and well it got to the point of me wanting to kill myself. Till one day I just couldn’t take it anymore and snapped. The leader of the villains Marco found me in the park where I was passed out because of me starving myself.
Relationships: Ash x Garaa x Rex x Kei, Jackson x Marco





	Who Am I, Villain or just me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first person point of view, I will try to do my best on this. Please let me know your thoughts and what you wanna see, there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Hi. My name is Teddy well my actual name is Ash but I got the nickname from Marco. I’m 15 years old and I'm a villain. Let me explain. There are heroes and villains. There is a hero organization and a villain organization. The villain organization is full of people who are unwanted, treated badly, don’t fit in, and people with a rough past. For me, it’s all of these things. My parents were abusive, I was bullied in school, I never fit in and well it got to the point of me wanting to kill myself. Till one day I just couldn’t take it anymore and snapped. The leader of the villains Marco found me in the park where I was passed out because of me starving myself.

Marco treats me like his little sister and he is like a big brother to me. I'm Marco's second in command. We're like family. I don’t have any friends because I just choose to stick to myself. But the only other person I hang out with is Marco’s husband Jackson. They have been together for 5 years. They’re so cute together and they are very protective of me. Because they think I can’t protect myself. But I love them anyway. 

They’re the absolute best and they care a lot about me. And I would like to find a love like them. But the thing is it’s hard for me to feel because I switched off my emotions and I just became numb. I starve and carve myself to take away the pain. Marco and Jackson don’t know about it. And if they did it would break their hearts. So I just pretend I'm okay. 

Everyone in the villain organization has a quirk or power. My power is very rare and unique because no one else has it and I'm the only one who knows to have it. My power/ supernatural ability is (nightmare and I'm also an immortal werewolf. I also have a second power and it’s fire.) Everyone has a supernatural ability and power. But the (nightmare power and being an immortal werewolf is extremely rare). There are shapeshifters like me. Vampires, fairies which tend to have a bad temper, witches, incubus/ succubus, and then there is the banshee. And that pretty much covers the supernatural part.

Now for the abilities part. You can get fire, ice, earth, blood control, truth, flying, speed, strength, invisibility, acid, decay, teleportation, and mind control. And then there is (nightmare) which is very rare and if you end up getting it well you're either a freak show or sold to someone who basically owns you. Lucky for me Marco found me before that could happen. There are a lot of people in the villain society. Now heroes on the other hand I could honestly care less about them. And I do what I want, I only kill when I feel like it, most of the time I'm just causing mischief for everyone. And I mean everyone, including the villains themselves.

I do what I want when I want. Marco said that starting tomorrow I would be going to a hero school because he said he wants me to be a spy. Sadly, I couldn’t disagree with him because the decision was final. 

.  
Hey Teddy, you gonna be late if you don’t hurry up. Yeah, yeah i'm hurrying up Jackson. * God I hate school and what’s even worse is that i'm going to be a new student yay! And I really don’t wanna be the center of attention* I finished getting dressed and I put on my makeup. Teddy, you are going to school like that? Yeah, what’s wrong with it. Well, one thing I forgot to mention is that they have uniforms. Jackson! Ugh just give me the uniform so I can go put it on. I ran back upstairs to my room and put the uniform on. 

The uniform was a white button-up long sleeve shirt with a black tie and a navy blue skirt and there was a pair of black shoes. I'm not taking off my makeup. My style is more of a goth cutie baddie look. I looked at myself in the mirror and I literally wanted to tear the outfit to shreds. 

I went back downstairs with my small backpack on and was about to head out the door but then Marco stopped me. Marco, I gotta go. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back. Jackson did the same. I love you guys too now will you let me leave. Alright, grumpy pants. I shot Marco a look of irritation. Whatever bye. They both waved goodbye and I started walking to school, the walk was about 20 minutes from the house. But it was whatever.

I arrived and went into the school and I knew I was late. I just didn’t care. I took my sweet time because I really don’t wanna be here. I walked to my class 1-a. I knocked on the door. You must be the new student, come in. I'm your teacher Mr. Elliot. Introduce yourself to the class. Whatever, I'm Ash, I'm 15, and yeah. Your seat is next to the blonde-haired boy in the back. Whatever. I went to my seat and just put my headphones on but before I could the teacher said that we are going to be training with our powers and supernatural abilities. 

I just put on my headphones and played music until class was over. -After class.- I took off my headphones and followed the rest of the class. Alright everyone we’re going to the training building. I honestly was uninterested but it was whatever at this point. -at the training building- everyone showed off their quirks then it was my turn, 

I cracked my knuckles and my neck. Mr.Elliot should I show off my supernatural ability 1st or my powers? Powers 1st than your supernatural abilities. Ok. I closed my eyes then opened them, I took a deep breath and started to use my powers. Whenever I would use nightmare my eyes would turn purple. I used nightmare on a rock that was in the room. And it exploded everywhere. Then I let my flames show. My flames are blue. Everyone just stared at me. Then I moved my head around and started to shift into my wolf form but I only let my fangs, eyes, and hands change. 

Well that’s interesting. What is Mr.Elliot? A student asked. She has a very unique ability. The 1st one she showed. Ash, what do you call your first ability? Uh… do I have to tell you? I said it in a laxs tone. Ash I do not tolerate rude. Detention! Okay and am I supposed to care. I rolled my eyes. I changed my hands back and my teeth. I kept my eyes white and blue. My eyes are natural green, but in my wolf form I have one white and one blue. I can change the color of my eyes when I want to. After we were done in the training room it was time for lunch. I grabbed my lunch and headed to the roof. But before I could go any farther, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw the blonde boy, a pink haired boy and a red head boy. Uh..can I help you? We wanted to introduce ourselves. Im Rex. The red hair dude is Kei, and the pink haired guy is Garaa. They both waved and I gave them a quick smile. Uh..can I go eat my lunch now? Oh, can we join you? Sure I don’t care, do what you want. ~5 minutes later~ 

When I got to the roof I found a spot and sat down. The boys sat down next to me. I started to eat my crackers. So did you just move here?- Rex. No..I’ve lived here for a while. I just choose not to go to school because education isn’t my thing. Well what do you want to do for a living then?- Kei. I wanna be a tattoo artist. I have 3 tattoos that I did myself. Really, that’s so cool can we see?-Garaa. Yeah sure I don’t really care. I rolled up my left sleeve. Oh that’s sick- Kei. Thanks. What do they mean?- Rex. The roses with a watch and moon means that time doesn’t last forever and that you have to make every minute count. The word teddy bear on my arm is a nickname and the last one is a tarantula with a snake and pansies. There my favorite kind of reptile and arachnid. 

Hey so Ash?-Rex. Yeah? Would you like to hang out after school with us?- Rex . I’ll have to ask Jackson and Marco. Who are Jackson and Marco? -Kei. Oh they basically adopted me and they treat me like their little sister. They married. Oh cool.- they all said in unisine. Uh hey so don’t you have detention?- Kei. Yeah, but the thing is I do what I want when I want and plus if it was my choice I wouldn’t be wearing this uniform and I would go and give myself another tattoo. Hey, so Ash what would you normally wear - Kei. I would usually wear punk rock clothing with a bit of rock band style. 

Oh that’s cool.- Garaa. Are you in a band or do you play any instruments?- Rex.   
Uh yeah, I play guitar and drums but I’m not in a band. Oh tht’s sweet, we're in a band called the riot and I play guitar.- Rex. I play drums.-Garaa. I play keyboard.-Kei. Nice.. maybe i’ll come and check you guys out. Oh, before I forget let me see you guys phones. Okay- all of the guys. Done! Here you guys go. Thanks- all of the guys. Yup no problem. Well since school is over.. I’m gonna head home to change, you guys can come with me and i’ll bring my guitar, because I do have a small little gig in 2 hrs and if you guys want you can come with me. Yeah sounds fun- Rex. I’m down- Garaa. Aite-Kei. 

~they all arrive at Ash’s house~ Well peeps this is it, come on in. Jackson, Marco I’m home and I brought friends. Okay teddy- Marco. Come on in we made dinner and I bought you a little something- Jackson. -they all go in- oh that smells good what you make Marco? Your favorite curry, and some rice on the side.- Marco.


End file.
